So long, and Good night!
by BillySage
Summary: Two shot. Tweek est un micro-dormeur et sa solitude provoquée par ses journées de vingt-deux heures le dépriment de plus en plus. Craig le remarque et décide de faire quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

**So long, and good night !**

.

Ça y est, les vacances de printemps sont terminées. Demain c'est la rentrée, et c'est connu, on n'a vu ça dans tous les films : les veilles de rentrée, les étudiants se couchent tôt. De mauvaise grâce, et ils n'arrivent pas à s'endormir, mais tôt quand même. Pour le principe. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Il est plus de trois heures du matin mais pour moi, la nuit ne sera pas courte. Je n'ai pas besoin de me coucher tôt, ni de me coucher tout court. A trois heures du matin, la plupart des gens dorment, mais pas moi.

Je ne dors jamais.

Je suis un micro-dormeur. C'est une maladie rare qui fait que mon corps n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ; deux ou trois heures, pas plus. Pour moi, les nuits sont longues, les journées encore plus. Vous, votre journée, elle doit faire seize ou dix-sept heures. Moi, elle en fait vingt-deux, parfois vingt-quatre. Remarquez, ''comme ça j'ai le temps'', mais non.

Je n'ai pas LE temps, j'ai trop de temps.

Je ne sais plus comment le tuer. J'ai essayé de le noyer avec la natation, de le poignarder avec la cuisine, de le fourvoyer avec la méditation, de l'abattre à la boxe, et même de l'affronter en ne faisant rien. Rien ne marche, je reste éveillé. Huit heures de nuit noire et de silence absolu.

Y'a de quoi déprimer.

Je m'endors vite et me réveille deux heures plus tard. Il est cinq heures du matin. J'ai le temps de finir mes devoirs, de me préparer tranquillement et de ranger ma chambre avant de partir à l'école. J'avoue que ne pas être pressé le matin est un des rares avantages de ma pathologie. Et aussi de ne pas être réveillé par la sonnerie stridente d'une machine perfide ou d'une station de radio débile.

La plupart de mes amis me disent que j'ai la chance de ne pas connaître la torture quotidienne du réveil forcé. Et eux ils ont la chance de ne pas connaître les nuits interminables. Chacun son truc. Bien sûr, ils essaient d'être gentils, mais je suis le genre de personne auxquelles on ne fait jamais vraiment attention.

Je prends un café dans la cuisine avec ma mère et pars avec mon père pour l'école. Il me dépose en voiture à l'arrêt de bus pour Middle Park et file chez son fournisseur. Je suis toujours le premier arrivé, mais ça vaut mieux que marcher. Je mets mes écouteurs et me laisse tomber sur le banc. Encore une sale journée qui s'annonce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là **? Me demande-t-on. Je cesse de fixer mes pieds pour relever la tête et croiser le regard de Craig Tucker. Appuyé sur une hanche, il me regarde, un sourire malicieux aux les lèvres.

_**Oh rien, je... ngh... profitais du soleil pour déjeuner dehors**

Craig hoche la tête et s'assoit à côté de moi. Craig est quelqu'un de très indépendant, pour ne pas dire nonchalant, mais il semble bien m'aimer, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Un jour, au collège, il s'est assis à côté de moi au cours d'Histoire, et dès la fin de l'heure, il a déclaré que je lui plaisait et que dorénavant on serait amis.

_**C'est vrai que tu déjeunes toujours dehors.**

_**Oui, je préfère éviter la cafétéria. Trop de monde, et de risque de – ngh- d'accident **! **Je ****préfère me préparer à manger**.

Il prend ma lunch box entre ses mains, une boite en bois que j'ai décorée avec un camaïeu de verts, et il profite pour me piquer le dernier biscuit au café. D'habitude, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, surtout celles qui en disent long sur moi, comme les livres que je lis, la musique que j'écoute ou les affaires que customise, mais Craig, ça va.

_**Ca va Tweek ? T'as l'air un peu triste aujourd'hui. **S'inquiète-t-il. Pour gagner du temps je lui tends un muffin que ma mère m'a préparé et il l'accepte. Je prends une énorme bouchée mais je sens que je ne pourrai pas éviter de répondre.

_**Si, si, ça va**.

Craig me lance un regard suspicieux. Il ne me croit pas. Il repose ma lunch box et prend un air plus sérieux mais prévenant avant de dire :

**_Écoute Tweek, je veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de tes affaires mais sincèrement, tu devrais te changer les idées et sortir un peu de chez toi.**

**_Qu- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

**_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça fait un mois que t'as l'air de déprimer. Si tu veux en parler je suis là, bien sûr, mais je pense que le mieux est que tu te bouges un peu. Ça fait aussi du bien de s'aérer un peu et de voir du monde. Ou en tout cas, ne plus rester tout seul. Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre pour une pause café et cigarette? **

Par ''nous'', Craig entend Clyde Donovan, Token Black, et lui-même. D'autres personnes gravitent quelques fois autour de ce trio.

**_Ok. **Je bredouille après un moment d'hésitation.

Craig me sourit et nous nous levons d'un même mouvement. Mieux vaut partir tout de suite avant que je ne change d'avis. Nous traversons la cour, montons un escalier et atterrissons dans le coin fumeur du lycée (la loi ne l'interdit pas dans le Colorado alors notre établissement a préféré ça aux toilettes enfumées).

Comme je m'y attendais, la terrasse tabagique est quasiment vide. La bande à Craig est assise à une table ronde, les autres sont vides à l'exception de deux ou trois sièges. Étonnamment, énormément d'adolescents de mon âge fument, mais très très peu osent s'afficher. Par rapport à leurs parents je suppose. Même à notre table, il n'y a que Craig qui fume. Clyde et Token sont dans l'équipe de basket alors ils n'y touchent pas. Justement, ces derniers se retournent promptement lorsqu'ils nous voient arriver.

_**Salut les mecs.**

_**Salut. Alors, de quoi on parle**? Interroge Craig

_**De Stan et Wendy qui se sont encore remis ensemble**.

_**Chiant**. Grogne Craig.

_**Bof, moi ça m'étonne pas**, déclare Token, **et toi Tweek t'en dis quoi**?

Sincèrement, j'ai arrêté de suivre leur histoire depuis le collège. Wendy et Stan étaient un couple tellement sulfureux qu'ils étaient l'attraction principale de notre lycée. Même les élèves de North et Middle Park avaient entendu parler de leur énième dispute. Je cherche quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre quand Clyde me sauve inconsciemment la vie :

_**Hey Kévin par ici**! Crie-t-il. Kévin Stoley, un garçon aux cheveux noir et au visage légèrement typé asiatique nous remarque et se dirige vers nous.

_**Salut tout le monde, **dit-il**, qui pour m'offrir une cigarette**?

Craig tend son paquet avec une touche de réticence - mais Clyde le pousse du regard - et Kévin prend place avec nous.

_**Tu fumes maintenant**? Demande le préteur d'un ton un peu moqueur en s'allumant lui-même une cigarette.

_**Seulement quand je suis énervé. Et là croyez-moi, je suis énervé**!

A son ton calme, j'aurais pas cru.

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive**? Demande Clyde.

_**Le prof d'Arts Plastiques refuse de signer ma lettre de recommandation pour la fac tout ça parce que j'utilise des logiciels pour faire mes croquis! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis doué en informatique ET en Arts, hein?! Lui qui s'y connaît tellement, il devrait savoir que l'Art aujourd'hui, c'est plus que des gars qui font des petits dessins avec des crayons**!

_**Ah ouais ça craint**. Répond Craig, mais de façon absolument pas compatissante.

_**Oh mon dieu mais tu te rends pas compte Craig**! S'exclame Clyde. Il se lève et prend une expression horrifiée très surjouée. Il se remet à crier ironiquement :

_**A cause de ça Kévin Stoley ne pourra pas entrer à Harvard, il va être obligé d'aller à Yelle! Oh mon dieu elle est trop difficile sa vie**!

_**Ta gueule Clyde**! Rétorque la victime.

Je ne savais même pas dans quelle université il postulait. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait les notes pour entrer à Harvard. Il faut dire, je ne parle pas très souvent à Kevin en dépit du fait qu'on fréquente les mêmes personnes. Je crois que Clyde et lui sont voisins donc ils se connaissent bien. Kevin écrase son mégot dans le cendrier en pierre et semble tout à coup me remarquer.

_**Salut Tweek**.

Il me sourit discrètement – presque secrètement - et la conversation se poursuit. Je remarque que Kevin tombe plus ou moins dans l'oubli, les trois autres discutent et ne s'intéressent plus vraiment à son problème. De son côté, il m'observe plus ou moins. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Clyde demande :

_**Qui veut aller au cinéma vendredi soir**?!

_**On va voir quoi**? Demande Token

_**On s'en fout. Un film d'action bien nul. C'est juste histoire de jeter du pop corn sur les gens et de se marrer un bon coup**!

La cloche sonne pour annoncer la reprise des cours. La bande convient du film qu'ils vont aller voir et à quelle heure se retrouver, puis ils se séparent. Craig et Token partent ensemble, tandis que Clyde se retourne vers son ami :

_**Bon, alors c'est d'accord, ce soir à vingt heures**? S'assure-t-il

_**Sans faute**. Répond Kevin. Il se tourne vers moi et ajoute :

_**Tu viendras aussi Tweek**?

Me voilà donc obligé d'aller au cinéma. Pour dire la vérité, je ne le sens pas trop. Pas que je n'aime pas le cinéma hein, j'adore, mais ce qui m'embête, c'est de devoir y aller avec la bande à Craig. Ça me stresse tellement que je suis sûr que je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter du film. En plus, je n'aime pas les films d'action, mes goûts sont tellement spéciaux que je ne vais au cinéma que seul. Ou avec Craig à la rigueur, qui aime tous les genres cinématographiques.

Bref, je suis sur le point annuler quand je me souviens du conseil de mon ami. C'est vrai que je suis déprimé ces derniers temps – enfin plus que d'habitude. Il faut que je me change un peu les idées. Et puis Craig et moi, on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps. Avant on se était ensemble tous les jours, mais depuis le lycée, on a choisi des cursus très différents et on se croise à peine. Voilà pourquoi je suis en ce moment même en route pour le seul et unique cinéma de South Park. Il n'y a que trois salles et on reçoit toujours les films avec du retard, mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'arrive en avance, comme d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas le premier. Token et Clyde sont déjà là. Ils sont sans doute venus ensemble en voiture. Ils se tiennent en dehors de la queue et discutent calmement. Comme ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu, je m'approche timidement et me racle la gorge.

_**Oh Salut Tweek**. Me sourit Token le plus naturellement du monde

_**Super, t'es arrivé. T'es venu à pied**?

_**Ouais**.

_**Ça fait pas un peu loin**?

_**Ça va. Et puis mes parents travaillent**.

Ils hochent la tête d'un air compréhensif et la conversation reprend. J'ai menti. Mes parents sont à la maison, mais quand on est un micro-dormeur, on apprend à perdre du temps. Ça se tient, comme raisonnement, mais je ne me sens pas de partir dans une longue justification. Peu de gens sont au courant de ma maladie en fait.

Craig arrive quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous mettons dans la queue. Nous entrons rapidement dans la salle et prenons place.

_**On attend pas Kevin**? Je demande.

_**C'est pas la peine, il a son propre rythme**.

Clyde sort son portable et tape sur le clavier tactile ''Rangée six place quarante''. Token pose un gros seau de pop corn entre Clyde et lui au moment où la salle s'assombrit. Mince, j'aurais du prendre quelque chose moi aussi, c'est trop tard. J'ai peut être le temps d'y aller pendant les pubs, mais je fais quoi s'ils me laissent pas retourner dans la salle? Et si...

_**Me voilà **! S'exclame Kevin qui venait d'arriver par surprise.

_**T'en as mis du temps**! Signale Clyde

_**J'ai du venir à pied. Ma voiture est toujours**_** out**_** et ma mère a pas voulu m'emmener. Elle a dit que ça m'apprendrait à avoir un ''accident responsable''**.

Il a dit ces deux derniers mots d'une voix stupide en faisant une grimace, et en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Les trois autres rient et il se laisse tomber sur le dernier siège libre, à ma droite. Il pose un petit cornet de pop corn et me dit :

_**Tu peux piocher dans mon pop corn s'tu veux**.

_**Ah merci**

Les pubs prennent fin et le film commence.

_**Et cette fois, Clyde tu fermes ta gueule**. Lance Craig

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**C'était super cool**! S'exclame Clyde alors que nous sortons de la salle. C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup moins ennuyé que je le pensais, cependant, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé le film : voir les gars jeter du maïs sur les gens, avec brio mais tout en finesse, était plus drôle. Nous restons encore quelques minutes devant le cinéma, le temps que Craig et Kevin s'allument une cigarette et que Clyde finisse son pop corn, puis Token propose :

_**On va chez moi maintenant**?

_**Désolé, je dois rentrer, je travaille au café demain**. J'explique.

_**Kevin tu fais quoi**?

_**Je rentre aussi**

_**Je te ramène**? Lui propose Token.

Au lieu de répondre, Kevin se tourne vers moi et, comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans la journée, se met à me fixer comme s'il m'analysait, tout en soufflant de la fumée :

**_Je vais marcher moi aussi, j'vais pas laisser Tweek rentrer tout seul**

Les trois autres se regardent sans comprendre puis haussent les épaules et partent dans la direction opposée. Ne reste que nous deux. Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne comprends pas tout à fait

_**Bon, on y va**?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et part devant. Je le rattrape en courant presque et nous nous mettons maladroitement à marcher côte à côte. Comme il est plus grand que moi, je dois accélérer pour rester à son niveau. Il ne nous faut que deux minutes pour quitter le centre ville éclairé et rejoindre les rues sombres et vides des quartiers résidentiels. La nuit me met mal à l'aise et son silence m'oppresse un peu.

_**Que... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta voiture**? Je finis par demander. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire, et en plus, j'ai quand même envie de savoir quel genre d'accident il avait bien pu avoir.

_**Un pick-up m'est rentré dedans**.

_**Je croyais que c'était un accident responsable**.

_**C'était sur un parking, donc la faute est toujours cinquante-cinquante quels que soient les faits**, m'explique-t-il, **mais mes parents n'ont rien voulu savoir. Ils ne veulent pas payer les réparations et l'assurance veut rien me filer, du coup je suis à pied pour un bout de temps. Et toi t'as pas de voiture**?

_**Je conduis pas. C'est trop... de pression**.

Il hoche la tête sans faire de remarque. D'habitude la plupart des gens essaient de me convaincre que j'ai tord et m'exposent et quarante trois points bien précis en quoi avoir une voiture c'est génial, mais pas lui. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que je lui raconte :

_**Stan m'a forcé à essayer une fois, sur le parking, j'étais tellement paniqué que j'ai failli emboutir la voiture d'à côté**.

_**Je vois... j'ai jamais trop aimé ce gars.**

_**Pourquoi**?

_**Il a tendance à un peu trop vouloir ménager la chèvre et le choux si tu vois ce que je veux dire**.

Je n'ai pas osé dire à Kevin que je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Heureusement, il n'aura pas l'occasion de me percer à jour puisque nous arrivons devant chez moi.

_**Merci de m'avoir raccompagné**. Je dis timidement.

_**Tu fais quoi demain, tu travailles**?

_**Le matin seulement**

_**Et l'après midi**? Insiste-t-il.

_**Rien de spécial.**

_**Moi non plus. Tu veux venir chez moi jouer à la X-box?**

_**Je suis plutôt PS3 mais je veux bien**.

Kevin me sourit et me salue d'un signe ferme de la main.

__**So long**_!

Et il s'en va. Une drôle d'impression m'envahit, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un veuille tout à coup passer du temps avec moi, surtout quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Bah, on verra bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, je suis si stressé que je fais n'importe quoi au café. J'inverse deux commandes, je casse une tasse, je renverse une pâtisserie, je mange le sandwich que ma mère a fait pour un client et je réponds mal à une vieille dame qui s'impatiente. Tout ça en moins de quatre heures de travail. Je suis une telle catastrophe que mon père me relègue en cuisine pour faire la plonge.

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri**? Me demande ma mère, **d'habitude, le café est le seul endroit où tu t'épanouis mais là tu es un**...

_**Désastre? Je sais...**

Ma mère est le genre protectrice et compréhensive. Malgré ça je ne me confie pas très souvent à elle. Mes parents sont plutôt cool en dépit de leur éducation paranoïaque, ils me laissent faire ce que je veux tant que je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis.

_**Je dois aller chez Kevin Stoley cet après midi**.

_**Un nouvel ami**?

_**Je sais pas trop**.

Ma mère me lance un regard interrogatif. C'est vrai que ma réponse n'a strictement aucun sens : soit on est amis, soit on l'est pas, mais peut-on considérer quelqu'un que l'on fréquente depuis à peine deux jours comme ami? Surtout que nous étions quasiment des étrangers jusqu'à présent, et tout à coup il s'intéresse à moi. Mais tout ça je n'ai pas besoin de le lui expliquer, ma mère voit mon expression inquiète et dit :

_**Tu peux rentrer à la maison, je te libère en avance**

C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'adore ma mère. Je rentre tranquillement à la maison et déjeune d'un sandwich récupéré au café devant un série télé que j'adore (oui, comme je ne dors pas, je regarde beaucoup la télé). Cette nuit j'ai encore moins dormi que d'habitude, pas plus d'une demi-heure. J'ai repassé la soirée en boucle et j'ai un peu l'angoisse de me pointer chez quelqu'un que je connais à peine et qui m'invite chez lui sans raison particulière !

Encore une fois, je me demande si je dois annuler quand je me dis que, d'un autre côté, tout le monde sait que Kevin Stoley est la personne la plus polie et serviable au monde. Cette perspective me redonne du poil de la bête et je me mets en route pour chez lui s'il essaie quoi que ce soit d'un peu déplacé, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Il me faut environ dix minutes pour atteindre sa maison, et j'appuie fermement sur la sonnette pour annoncer mes intentions. Enfin, une sonnerie de porte d'entrée n'est jamais très agressive mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

_**Salut**! Me sourit Kevin lorsqu'il ouvre d'un mouvement ample, **je t'en prie entre**!

Ma nouvelle combativité est sérieusement attaquée par sa gentillesse et j'entre, plutôt déstabilisé. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison.

_**On est seul**? Je demande.

_**Ouais. Mes parents sont allés voir de la famille alors on est tranquille. On monte dans ma chambre**?

J'acquiesce. Je le suis à l'étage et nous entrons dans sa chambre. Premier constat : elle est plus grande que la mienne. Second constat : elle est par contre tout aussi rangée et propre. Quel soulagement. Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à Craig mais sa chambre me dégoûte, tellement elle est désordonnée. C'est pour ça qu'en général on va chez moi, même si c'est plus petit. Mes parents ont vendu notre maison et ont fait construire un appartement au dessus de notre café familial. Je trouve ça plutôt cool.

Kevin allume sa X-Box, et sort une boite d'un tiroir. Dedans il y range ses jeux, et il y en a un paquet! Il étudie l'ensemble avec sérieux puis attrape soudainement une des boites et me la plante sous le nez.

_**Tiens, prenons **_**Resident Evil 5 **_**qu'est-ce que tu en dis**?

Je n'ai bien sûr jamais joué à ce jeu de ma vie et je dois dire que les zombies me foutent la trouille, mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il me semble qu'il a obtenu de bonnes critiques.

_**D'accord**.

On s'installe et on se met à jouer. Pour dire la vérité je suis assez nul. Au bout de dix minutes je ne me suis toujours pas fait au système et je me fais tuer trop rapidement. Mais Kevin se montre patient et me laisse me planter sans s'énerver, il me donne même des conseils. On atteint tant bien que mal le premier boss du scénario au bout de deux heures de jeu mais à cause de ma maladresse, nos personnages sont décimés en quelques minutes.

_**Putain ça me gave**! Je m'écrie. Kevin semble embarrassé et s'empresse de me trouver des excuses.

_**C'est difficile quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Laissons tomber la console, on va plutôt... descendre à la cuisine, j'ai faim**.

Il me sourit, un peu crispé et il éteint la console. Je récupère le jeu et le place en début de file dans la boite, mais Kevin accourt pour me reprendre.

_**Non, non, il va pas là, en fait je... je les range par ordre alphabétique**. M'explique-t-il. Il semble gêné, il doit se dire que je le trouve bizarre, mais pas du tout. Je suis pareil.

_**Je comprends, moi aussi je fais ça. Je classe tout**!

On échange un regard soulagé et on retourne en bas.

En excellent ôte qu'il est, Kevin pose quatre ou cinq possibilités différentes sur la table. En plus d'un gros panier de fruits, j'ai à ma disposition des muffins (faits par sa mère je suppose), des cookies industriels, de quoi faire des toasts au fromage et des drôles de pâtisseries en forme de croissants de lune. Ce serait des gâteaux de la chance chinois? Cool, j'adore les petits papiers qu'il y a dedans!

J'en attrape une avec enthousiasme et la brise d'un coup sec mais le résultat est lamentable. Pour commencer, le gâteau ne se casse pas net en son milieu mais s'effrite en milliers de miettes et ensuite, mes doigts se retrouvent soudainement englués de miel. Et Kevin me regarde comme si j'étais attardé.

_**Je croyais que c'était des gâteaux de la chance**. J'explique piteusement.

_**Mais non! Ce sont des cornes de gazelle**.

_**C'est chinois aussi**?

_**Non, c'est marocain**.

Je reste perplexe un moment avant de me dire que mon comportement est un peu raciste. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas me donner des biscuits de la chance, juste parce qu'il est d'origine chinoise, c'est stupide. Je m'apprête à me lever pour nettoyer mais à peine ai-je le temps de poser les pieds par terre que Kevin a déjà fini de nettoyer.

_**Comme dans le film d'hier**! Sourit-il. Il fait allusion au super héros rapide comme l'éclair (mais très con) que nous avons vu ensemble.

_**Ah. J'ai pas vraiment aimé en fait... mais c'est parce que j'ai des goûts un peu spéciaux**! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.

_**Tous les goûts sont dans la nature**. **Je suppose que tu vas plutôt voir les films qui passent au ciné du quartier Est**?

Le ''quartier Est'' comme on le surnomme est le coin culturel de South Park. Il y a le musée d'Histoire naturelle, une bibliothèque, un café-forum, des boutiques de type ethniques (on se souvient tous de la pseudo pharmacie-native-américaine de miss information, heureusement toutes ne sont pas comme ça) ainsi que le bureau de madame le maire. Et le cinéma où je vais toujours. Évidemment, ce n'est pas le coin le plus fréquenté de South Park, c'est même plutôt déserté par les jeunes, mais que voulez-vous je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde.

_**Plutôt oui**.

Le cinéma du quartier Est passe des films indépendants ou plus intellectuels, en version originale la plupart du temps.

_**C'est cool. Tu voudras qu'on y aille la semaine prochaine**?

_**Quoi**?

Ai-je bien entendu?

_**Oui, je crois savoir qu'il y a une séance tous les dimanches matin non? Et si on y allait dimanche prochain**?

_**Mais on sait pas quel film passera**.

_**C'est pas grave, on aura la surprise**.

C'est la chose la plus déroutante qui me soit arrivée – si on exclut la fois où je suis devenu le dieu des êtres des mers... ou la fois où j'ai adhéré à cette mode métrosexuelle. Kevin Stoley veut faire quelque chose avec moi. Et il insiste en plus!

_**Tu sais Kevin, t'es pas obligé d'y aller avec moi, ça va sûrement pas te plaire**.

_**Peut être, mais tu sais ce que j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps? Qu'il n'y a rien de pire ****que de manger du pop corn tout seul**.

Il sourit, un air à la fois mystérieux et gentil, le tout composant une _pokerface_ parfaite. J'abdique.

_**D'accord, allons-y**.

_**Bien! Alors on se retrouve dimanche prochain a onze heures devant le cinéma**!

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, à six heures passée, je suis plutôt content de mon après-midi. Après être remontés à l'étage, au lieu de nous remettre sur la console pour enchaîner les échecs, Kevin m'a fait profiter du petit balcon rattaché à sa chambre et nous avons entrepris de faire un château de cartes – ne me demandez pas comment nous ai venu cette idée, parce que je ne m'en souviens plus du tout, et nous avons discuté. Kevin s'est montré presque trop gentil, et avant que je parte, il m'a redemandé confirmation pour le cinéma. Il m'a semblé vraiment différent du garçon que j'avais connu en primaire.

Quand il était plus jeune, Kevin n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de cool. Il était fan de science-fiction et au vu du nombre de consoles et de jeux vidéo qu'il possédait, en grandissant il aurait dû atterrir directement dans la case ''geek''. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Kevin était devenu un peu comme Craig, le côté intellectuel en plus. Sa nonchalance taisait ses passions de geek (jeux vidéo, cartes _Magic_, programmation informatique) et ses atouts artistiques faisaient oublier ses notes très très au-dessus de la moyenne – pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait que des A. Ses cheveux en bataille et un paquet de cigarettes toujours dans sa poche composaient pour le reste.

Toute la semaine, chaque fois que je croise Kevin dans les couloirs, même moins de cinq secondes, il s'arrête pour me saluer et me demander comment je vais. Il me propose même ses notes d'économie, la seule matière que l'on partage (je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais j'ai choisi tous mes cours pour orienter mon cursus vers le business). Chose encore plus étrange, chaque fois que je tombe sur Craig, celui-ci me parle de Kevin : il me demande si on s'entend bien, si on va se voit bientôt, et d'autres questions qui n'ont aucun sens. Si Kevin était une fille, je jurerais qu'il essaie de nous caser ensemble ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas habitué à autant d'attention !

Cependant ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis confortablement installé dans ma chambre que la réalité me saute au visage : c'est Craig qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! C'est évident, j'ai repassé toute la semaine en boucle et je suis arrivé à la seule conclusion que tout cela était trop bien goupillé pour être le fruit du hasard. Craig vient me voir pour me conseiller de sortir un peu de chez moi et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, je suis invité chez Kevin. C'est Craig qui a dû lui demander de me tenir compagnie. Pourquoi Kevin, je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir! D'ailleurs je vais lui demander dès que le verrai! Je suis déterminé à l'interroger sur ses intentions, aussi fermement qu'un flic. Et pas le gentil, le méchant flic! Si jamais Kevin se comporte ainsi avec moi à la demande de Craig – autrement dit par pitié ou par obligation, il faut que je sache ! Ce serait trop humiliant de tomber dans le piège. C'est demain que je dois le retrouver au cinéma, je lui en parlerai à la sortie ; je l'inviterai au café pour déjeuner et là, BAM ! Il ne pourra plus s'échapper!

Je dois savoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**C'était super bien** ! S'exclame Kevin lorsque nous sortons de la seule et unique salle du cinéma du quartier Est.

_**Oui, j'ai adoré moi aussi. Ça te dit de déjeuner au café de mes parents** ?

_**Je ne m'attendais pas une cette invitation mais d'accord, laisse moi juste envoyer un texto à ma famille pour les prévenir**.

Kevin est fils unique alors je me demande pourquoi il dit ''famille'' au lieu de ''parent'', mais c'est peut être une question de culture chinoise... ou alors c'est simplement moins craignos de dire ''famille''.

Comme sa voiture est toujours immobilisée et vu que c'est dimanche, nous devons marcher à pied pour rejoindre le café. Heureusement South Park est une petite ville et grâce à un raccourcis nous y serons dans un quart d'heure. Je n'ai pas oublié mon plan mais décide d'attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour le questionner, pas question d'oser une scène en pleine rue. Et quand je parle de scène, je veux dire pas question que je fasse une crise d'angoisse en public. Kevin est trop poli pour me remballer devant tout le monde.

Durant le trajet à pied nous discutons des films que nous aimons et je me rends compte qu'il ne s'est pas du tout forcé à venir dans ce cinéma. En réalité nous avons les mêmes goûts en matière d'audio-visuel : films, séries et dessins-animés ! Il n'y a que la saga _Star Wars _que nous n'avons pas en commun.

Arrivés au café, ma mère – qui est partiellement dans la combine et ravie de me voir sortir un peu – s'empresse de venir nous demander ce qu'on veut manger. Nous choisissons tous les deux une salade césar et sans nous consulter, on rit comme des idiots quand on le dit en même temps.

_**Bon Kevin je voulais te poser une question**. J'attaque enfin lorsque nos assiettes arrivent.

_**Laquelle** ?

J'hésite à y aller franchement ou à commencer par lui expliquer d'où vient ce ''doute raisonnable'' comme on dit. Je choisis la deuxième solution, et j'en rajoute même un peu :

_**Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé l'autre jour** ?

_**Non, quoi** ?

C'est ça, fais l'innocent, mais je sais qui tu es Kevin Stoley ! Je prends une grande gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre :

_**J'étais en train de déjeuner seul quand Craig est arrivé et m'a trouvé un peu déprimé, il m'a conseillé de m'aérer un peu**.

_**C'est un bon conseil**. Répond sagement mon interlocuteur en coupant son poulet avec un soin presque inapproprié pour une simple escalope panée.

_**N'est-ce pas ? Donc Craig, pour montrer l'exemple, m'invite au cinéma avec sa bande et c'est là que moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, tu insistes pour que je vienne chez toi puis tu m'invites à nouveau au cinéma, tu me colles toute la semaine, et tu sembles même aussi ravi de déjeuner avec moi que si j'étais la reine d'Angleterre ! Désolé mais là c'est carrément flag** !

_**Qu'est-ce qui est flag** ? Demande-t-il de nouveau sans quitter son poulet des yeux, et toujours aussi sereinement.

_**Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, j'ai compris que si tu faisais ça c'était parce que Craig te l'as demandé**.

Un silence se fait, un long silence. Kevin s'est immobilisé au dessus de son assiette et semble examiner chaque détail, comme pour vérifier que chaque élément est bien à sa place – étrange, pour une salade.

_**Alors**, j'insiste, **c'est Craig qui te l'as demandé, ou pas** ?

_**C'est Craig qui me l'a demandé**. Confirme-t-il, en levant enfin les yeux de son déjeuner.

_**Et c'était quoi votre marché exactement ?**

_**Que je devienne ton ami, tout simplement. **

_**Mais pourquoi toi ?**

_**Craig est ton ami non ? Il te connaît bien, et tu l'as vu de toi même non ? Il sait qu'on a beaucoup de points communs**.

Je ne peux pas nier.

_**Et pourquoi tu as accepté** ?

C'est la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début. Kevin hausse les épaules.

_**Personne ne fait jamais vraiment attention à nous.**

Face à mon silence, Kevin se sent obligé de m'expliquer :

_**Tweek, on n'a pas que le cinéma indépendant et les cornes de gazelle en commun, on a aussi cette capacité à devenir complètement invisible aux yeux des autres en quatre secondes chrono** (j'ouvre la bouche pour protester). **Ne le prends pas mal mais au yeux de la société adolescente d'une petite ville comme South Park, on ne fait pas parti des gens importants. Ça ne signifie ****pas que tu n'as** **aucun ami, mais quand Craig m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te remonter le moral, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne s'en chargeait pas lui-même. Eh bien tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? **(je l'interroge d'un signe de tête)**. Que je serais mieux placé pour le faire** (silence). **Tu vois Tweek ? Même ton meilleur ami savait déjà que je serais bien plus en mesure de te comprendre. Alors puisque toi et moi avons beaucoup de temps libre, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le passer ensemble ?**

J'ai hoché la tête, faiblement, stupéfait par toute cette bienveillance. Craig avait tellement raison. C'était si... évident, lorsqu'il le disait. Mes nuits seraient toujours aussi longues, mais à partir de maintenant, peut être qu'au moins, les journées seraient supportables.

.

_A suivre_

* * *

Hey!

Que pensez-vous de cette première partie?

Trouvez-vous le couple Tweek/Kevin **crédible** ou pas? Et le plan de Craig? Une bonne idée ou pas?

Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite?

Au fait le titre signifie : _à plus et bonne nuit_. ''So long'' et une version familière de Goodbye tout simplement. Je n'avais pas d'idée pour un bon titre alors je me suis dit que cette citation de My Chemical Romance (Helena) serait drôlement ironique !

A la prochaine pour la deuxième partie!


	2. Chapter 2

So long, and Good night!

.

PARTIE 2

.

Les journées devinrent de plus en plus agréables, les nuits de moins en moins longues. Le temps passaient enfin à un rythme humain et chaque heures ne faisaient plus le poids d'une année. Après toute une vie de galère, j'étais parti pour enfin profiter du quotidien. Mon emploi du temps ressemblait à celui d'une personne ordinaire : j'allais au lycée la journée, je traînais avec mes potes à la sortie et je les rejoignais le week-end. Inutile de dire que Kevin devînt le pilier de ma vie sociale ainsi que mon meilleur ami. Et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais plus besoin de rien d'autre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, les vacances d'été ne furent pas un supplice de chaleur atterrante mais de jeunesse dorée comme on le voyait dans les films. Le mois de juillet fut un des plus beaux de ma vie. Au mois d'août, Kevin partit en Chine. De mon côté je n'avais pas à m'en faire : j'avais mon job d'été à la boutique du musée du quartier Est. Je vendais des livres hors de prix accompagnés de mugs immondes, mais j'avais le droit de visiter la galerie gratuitement et derrière mon comptoir, on m'offrait le luxe de la climatisation. J'eus même l'occasion de rencontrer un artiste connu venu ici en villégiature !

Même si mon emploi saisonnier était plutôt agréable, je me languissais de la rentrée afin de retrouver Kevin et ma bande d'amis. Nous entrions tous en _Senior Year, _la dernière année avant l'université et j'espérais pouvoir en profiter au maximum. Je pensais qu'à la rentrée, rien n'aurait changé, que tout serait exactement comme avant et que mes angoisses et ma solitude étaient derrière moi.

Je me trompais. Et j'allais bientôt savoir à quel point.

_**Hey ! Kevin **! Je m'écrie presque désespéré. Apercevoir mon meilleur ami au détour d'un couloir était devenu une chance inespérée. Depuis que Kevin était revenu de Chine, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était tout à coup devenu extrêmement inaccessible, très silencieux et jamais disponible.

_**Ah Tweek, salut**. Souffle-t-il avec la fatigue de celui qui venait de passer quatre jours sans dormir, et quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait qu'il n'était pas ravi de me voir. Ça devait bien faire deux mois maintenant que je ne voyais presque plus Kevin : il étudiait frénétiquement tous les soirs après les cours et ne sortait plus de chez lui. J'essaie toutefois de donner le change, comme si on s'était quittés la veille :

_**Ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus. Ça te dit d'aller chez Harbuck ? Ils ont sorti une nouvelle boisson qui**...

_**Non.**

Un silence se fait.

_**Non, excuse-moi**, reprend-t-il un peu moins fermement, **je dois encore étudier pour le contrôle d'Histoire de demain. Je suis à la bibliothèque depuis la fin des cours et là, je descends juste faire une pause cigarette mais j'y retourne dans cinq minutes. Tu veux m'accompagner dehors **?

Sa proposition adopte un ton légèrement condescendant et j'ai franchement l'impression que c'est ni plus ni moins qu'on lot de consolation, ces cinq petites minutes sur une marche d'escalier, mais j'accepte toutefois.

_**Alors quoi de beau** ? Je demande avec une – fausse - nonchalance. Il passe son poignet dans ses cheveux et allume sa cigarette, en mettant ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent, comme pour cacher son visage.

_**Pas grand chose, et toi **?

_**En ce moment rien de neuf.**

Il me sourit, hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. La conversation s'est déjà enlisée et dès que qu'il a terminé de fumer, Kevin jette sa cigarette et se lève pour repartir.

_**Bon, j'y retourne.**

_**Attends** ! Je m'écrie, presque instinctivement.

_**Quoi **?

_**Tu... tu fais quoi ce week-end ? On pourrait se voir.**

_**Désolé je ne peux pas j'ai du travail.**

_**Moi aussi, mais tu peux faire une entorse non** ?

_**Non**.

Deuxième ''non'' catégorique de la journée, ça fait beaucoup pour une petite entrevue de cinq minutes. Face à mon air interloqué, il se donne la peine d'argumenter :

_**Tu ne te rends pas compte Tweek ? On est en dernière année, c'est plus le moment de s'amuser ! Mais toi ça ne te concerne pas, puisque tu as déjà tout validé les années précédentes, bien sûr.**

Cette fois son ton est devenu légèrement agressif mais je décèle quand même une sorte de jalousie dans sa voix. C'est vrai que depuis le début du lycée, vu que je m'ennuyais ferme à l'époque, j'ai suivi le maximum de classes possible et je les ai toutes de validées, du coup, cette année je n'ai plus que le strict minimum, qui ne représente que huit heures de cours.

Quand je m'en suis aperçu, je me suis dit que c'était une grossière erreur de ma part : huit heures uniquement, couplées à mon trouble du sommeil, ça représentait une telle inactivité que je décéderais d'ennui au bout de trois semaines. Je me suis consolé en me rappelant que j'avais Kevin, et désormais sa petite bande d'amis qui me procuraient une vie sociale. Là encore, je me trompais.

Kevin n'est pas le seul à s'être plongé dans ses études, Craig en avait fait autant depuis qu'il avait découvert sa vocation – le management – ou plutôt depuis que ses parents l'avaient menacé de lui couper les vivres et de le forcer à travailler à l'usine s'il n'entrait pas à l'Université de Denver. Token s'était dégoté une copine avec laquelle il passait tout son temps et Clyde, décidé à développer sa côte de popularité pour briller lors de sa dernière année, voguait de groupes en groupes pour glaner des invitations à des soirées branchées. Autant dire que, s'ils étaient toujours amis, le petite groupe que j'avais connu avait volé en éclats.

_**Ben excuse-moi d'avoir réussi mes examens **! Je rétorque

_**Arrête Tweek, il s'agit de mon avenir, tu peux comprendre non **?

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, et Kevin rentre à l'intérieur de bâtiment en me disant au revoir de la main. Ça me rappelle le jour où on est rentrés à pied du cinéma, mais ce geste n'a plus rien de prometteur. Je prends la direction de chez moi le cœur lourd. Je sais que tout ça ne tourne pas autour de moi, mais ça m'affecte directement et j'aimerais qu'il le comprenne. Les quelques mois qu'on a passés ensemble ont été un véritable soulagement pour moi : enfin, je ne comptais plus les heures, ni le jour, ni la nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pire. Mathématiquement, rien n'a changé dans ma vie : je dors toujours deux heures par nuit et une journée dure toujours vingt-quatre heures. Toutefois, maintenant, j'avais goûté au bonheur d'avoir de la compagnie. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui sortir le week-end, quelqu'un à qui raconter les petites anecdotes de la vie et quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps à ne rien faire – ce qui paradoxalement est toujours plus agréable que de végéter seul face à son plafond.

Redevenir comme avant, eh bien, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. En plus d'attendre que l'heure tourne, je m'étais mis à attendre que mon téléphone sonne. Ça n'arrivait jamais et j'avais rapidement compris que dans la vie, on était toujours plus seul qu'on le croyait : aussitôt que Kevin ne s'intéressait plus à moi, plus personne ne le faisait, et je ne recevais plus aucune invitation. Kevin avait raison : je devenais invisible aux yeux des autres à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le jour est encore loin de se lever. Mon premier réflexe est de vérifier l'heure qu'il est sur mon portable : six heures cinq. Aussitôt une bouffée de stress m'envahit. Je me demande frénétiquement ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mon week-end. Ces derniers temps j'essaie de forcer le sommeil et j'avais réussi à pousser mon corps jusqu'à quatre heures de sommeil, mais aujourd'hui, réveillé aussi tôt, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment affronter la journée.

Je commence à me rouler dans mon lit, en proie à la panique. Calme-toi ! Je m'ordonne. Tu vas te lever, prendre ton petit-déjeuner, te laver les cheveux avec soin et regarder un peu la télé. Ensuite tes parents se lèveront et tu auras de la compagnie. Jusqu'à huit heures au moins tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ensuite tu dois aller à ton cours de yoga (oui je sais c'est extrêmement féminin mais mon thérapeute m'y obligeait pour me détendre et m'aider à dormir). Et puis tu déjeuneras et l'après-midi tu pourras...

Tu pourras...

J'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien faire.

L'urgence me prend à la gorge et comme je sens l'angoisse monter, j'allume ma lampe de chevet et saisis ma petite liste de choses à faire, pour tenter désespérément d'y trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper. Je parcours les tirets des yeux, mais tout est rayé ou obsolète. Mes devoirs : ils sont tous faits! Ma chambre : elle est impeccablement propre et organisée. Il fait trop froid pour aller me promener et il n'y a rien cette semaine au cinéma.

Pour tenter de me calmer, j'avale un tranquillisant – cette habitude devenait légèrement inquiétante – et je me mets à lire le livre posé sur ma table de nuit. Il s'agit d'un roman simple à comprendre mais déjà au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai envie de pleurer de frustration. L'ennuie me privait même de mes passe-temps favoris ! Tous étaient devenus insupportables et je m'accrochais à la moindre petite chose qui pouvait m'occuper. C'était pathétique.

Et bien sûr, puisque ma vie entière était revenue à la case départ, lorsque j'expliquais la situation aux autres, particulièrement les adultes, ils me répondaient que j'avais de la chance d'avoir du temps libre et que je devrais en profiter. Tu parles ! Comment profiter de quoi que ce soit lorsque votre hobby était devenu une source de frustration ?

Vers la fin du mois d'août, j'avais eu l'occasion de revoir un ancien ami qui avait déménagé à la fin de l'école primaire : Thomas Harris, celui qui avait le syndrome de Tourette. Il vivait maintenant en Caroline du Sud, mais ses parents et lui revenaient de temps en temps à South Park pour rendre visite à de la famille. Je me souviens lui avoir dit au détour de la conversation, alors que nous prenions un café ensemble, que rien n'était plus agréable que de constater qu'on avait fait le bon choix, que choisir de faire confiance à Kevin Stoley, aussi difficile que ça avait paru, avait été le bon choix. Chaque fois que je me sens dans cet état d'ennui suffocant, je repense à cette conversation et j'ai à la fois envie de pleurer et de me moquer de moi-même.

Lorsque le réveil indique sept heures trente, je descends à la cuisine et y trouve ma mère qui ne m'a pas préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Le week-end dernier, elle pensait me faire plaisir en me cuisinant des pancakes. Lorsqu'elle m'a présenté l'assiette, je me suis mis à pleurer comme une petite fille.

_**Bonjour Tweek**. Me salut-elle, et mon père, qui se trouve dans la réserve, l'imite.

_**Bonjour**.

Je me prépare un petit-déjeuner long et copieux et m'installe à table avec ma génitrice, occupée à faire des mots-croisés. Sa passion cruciverbiste s'était déclenchée à la fac et chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de laisser échapper que je m'ennuyais, elle me proposait de faire des mots-croisés. Le pire, c'est que j'avais essayé, mais mon manque de capacité cérébrale rendait le jeu d'esprit trop fastidieux et je décrochais vite. Ma maladie avait également un autre désavantage : plus je m'ennuyais moins je parvenais à me concentrer sur quelque chose.

_**Colère, en trois lettres, une idée mon chéri** ?[1]

_**Je sais pas maman** ! Je réponds mécaniquement en faisant fondre un peu de beurre sur mes grosses crêpes. La conversation ne se poursuit pas. Je suis content d'avoir mes parents mais je n'ai pas grand chose à leur dire. Je ne veux pas les accabler avec mes problèmes qui ne se régleront jamais. Trente minutes plus tard, ils quittent la maison pour ouvrir le café et je me retrouve seul.

Comme toujours.

Le lundi lorsque j'arrive, je me sens soulagé de reprendre une activité normale, mais je me sens tellement déprimé que l'idée d'assister à un cours de math ne me remonte même plus le moral. Je veux dire, qu'y avait-il de plus lamentable que de savoir que votre vie tenait au fait d'avoir un cours de math ou non ?

Un mois avait passé depuis ma dernière entrevue avec Kevin et je me sentais au bout du rouleau. J'étais sûr le point de craquer, je pouvais exploser à tout moment, mais je voulais éviter les conflits. Dans mon état je n'avais pas besoin de plus de drames dans ma vie. Manque de chance, ce jour-là je tombe sur Craig, particulièrement de bonne humeur.

_**Salut Tweek ! Tu fais quoi** ?

_**Ben ça se voit, je bois un café**.

_**T'as l'air bien triste toi**.

S'il te plaît, tais-toi, ne pose surtout pas cette question.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas** ?

Trop tard.

_**Oui**. Je répond sèchement. Je pose brutalement mon gobelet sur la table en pierre, me lève d'un bond et me plante face à lui.

_**Oui, quelque chose ne va pas. Y'a même rien qui va, et tu sais la faute de qui **?

_**Euh... qui **?

_**De toi **! Je crie, encore plus fort que je le voulais.

_**De quoi tu parles** ?

_**Tout ça c'est de ta faute Craig ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de sortir de chez moi, de m'ouvrir aux autres et de me faire des amis ! Et t'as vu le résultat ? Je suis encore plus malheureux qu'avant ! J'étais bien tranquille, tout seul à boire du café et à m'occuper des mes affaires, mais non, il a fallu que Monsieur Craig s'en mêle ! Il a fallu que tu me convainque de changer** !

_**Eh calme-toi c'était juste des conseils** !

_**Juste des conseils, oui, et tu crois que je suis pas au courant pour Kevin **?!

_**Euh, tu veux dire que**...

_**Oui parfaitement, je veux dire que je sais que c'est toi qui lui a demandé de me tenir compagnie. Tu t'es pris pour **_**SOS amitié**_**? Pour une agence matrimoniale ou quoi ? Alors non seulement c'est insultant pour moi mais en plus ça a foiré parce que t'as même pas assez malin pour monter une magouille pareille correctement **!

Les gens commençaient à nous fixer depuis un moment et une petite foule se forme petit à petit autour de nous.

_**Tweek, écoute je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, c'est juste que**...

_**Oui oui ça va, je connais la chanson, ''c'est juste que je pensais que Kevin et toi vous entendriez bien''. Ben c'est raté parce que Kevin c'est un mec qui pense qu'à sa gueule ! Mais tu sais le pire c'est que je pensais être en colère contre lui mais en fait c'est contre toi que je suis en colère ! Parce que le responsable, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui nous a mis dans une situation pareille Kevin et moi ! Je te déteste **!

_**Tweek attends** !

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour tenter de me retenir, mais ce contact me répugne et tout en lui ordonnant d'une voix stridente de ne pas me toucher, je lui mets un coup de poing. Un vrai, de toute mes forces et il saigne du nez, le regard ébahi. Les gens autour de nous exaltent un soupir et ils s'agitent tous d'un même mouvement. Clyde s'extrait de cette foule grouillante et conduit Craig vers l'infirmerie.

Je sens que ça va m'envoyer tout droit chez le psy, cette histoire.

En plus de me retrouver chez le principal, d'écoper de cinq heures de colle et d'une bonne leçon de morale, l'école m'oblige à consulter en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ''psychothérapeute''.

Je déteste aller chez le psy, parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien, chaque fois que j'y vais, je leur raconte la même chose, ils ne comprennent rien et finissent par me mettre sous anti-dépresseurs, que je ne prends pas, bien évidemment. J'attends dans l'anti-chambre que le nouveau docteur vienne me chercher. Comme c'est l'école qui m'oblige à consulter, je dois également aller voir le médecin qui est rattaché à mon lycée.

_**Tweek... Tweak **? Interroge-t-il, visiblement perturbé par mon nom.

_**Oui.**

_**Entrez.**

Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens, on ne s'allongea pas sur un divan quand on consulte un thérapeute, on discute assis à son bureau ou sur des fauteuils. Le médecin prend place sur une des chaises et me fait signe de me mettre sur celle d'à coté. Nous sommes tous les deux orientés vers un table basse.

_**Pourquoi vous envoie-t-on me voir** ?

_**Parce que je me suis bagarré avec un autre gars**.

_**Ah bon ? Ça me paraît léger comme motif. Pourquoi vous êtes vous battus** ?

Et là, je raconte tout, en bloc sans jamais reprendre ma respiration (enfin, métaphoriquement). Finalement, c'est peut être la première fois de ma vie où j'ai vraiment quelque chose à dire à un psy. Je lui parle de Kevin et de Craig, de cette sensation d'avoir été manipulé et d'y avoir malgré tout perdu au change. De cette confusion qui m'envahit lorsque j'ai compris que la manipulation qui devait être mauvaise s'est révélée bonne. De ce constat accablant qui établit que je suis toujours le perdant de l'histoire. De cet ennui qui est en train de me rendre fou, et surtout du fait que personne ne comprend vraiment.

Le psychologue semble réfléchir un moment puis le demande :

_**Tweek, quel âge avez-vous déjà** ?

_**Dix-sept ans, pourquoi** ?

_**Vous êtes en un senior donc. Vous vous êtes inscrit pour la fac l'an prochain** ?

_**Je n'ai pas encore décidé dans quelle fac j'irai mais oui, je compte bien m'y inscrire.**

_**Et vous avez réalisé que votre vie allait changer du tout au tout dans moins de six mois** ?

_**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire **?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je sors du gymnase un peu plus détendu que ce matin. Mon thérapeute a raison : le yoga, c'est vraiment relaxant et je me sens plus en phase avec mon corps. L'air froid de janvier me fait battre des paupières et je remonte un peu mon écharpe. Il n'est que dix heures du matin et le quartier commence à peine à s'animer. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je décide de prendre un café chez Harbuck avant de filer à la bibliothèque. Deux mois venaient de passer, et les fêtes de Noël avec eux. J'appréhende le deuxième semestre avec beaucoup plus de sérénité. Je me suis même réconcilié avec Craig. Je l'ai appelé quelques jours après la bagarre et il s'est confondu en excuses, désolé d'avoir manigancé dans mon dos.

Cette consultation obligatoire s'est révélée salvatrice (et très instructive), le psychologue a conclu qu'il comprenait ma douleur mais qu'il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience. D'ici la fin de l'année, je m'envolerais pour l'Université et une toute nouvelle vie s'offrirait à moi. C'est le conseil le plus avisé que j'ai jamais reçu. Depuis le début de l'année, je me fixais sur ma situation actuelle sans jamais me remémorer qu'elle n'était que temporaire et que bientôt je quitterai ce village isolé pour une grande ville de mon choix, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étudiais autant depuis le lycée. J'aime les grandes villes : tout le monde est bien trop occupé pour se soucier de votre vie privée.

Je prends le chemin de gauche en me demandant ce que je vais commander et me mets à hésiter entre le classique cappuccino ou le café au lait d'amande quand j'entends :

_**Salut. **

Je pensais que ça ne m'étais pas adressé mais mes yeux rencontrent une paire de chaussures que je connais bien. Moi et ma manie et pencher la tête quand je marche.

_**Oh, Kevin, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là**.

_**Craig m'a dit que tu me cherchais, alors je suis venu te trouver**.

_**Et comment t'a fait** ?

Il hausse les épaules

_**Malgré toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de suivre ta routine et d'être toujours à l'heure**.

Il sourit et ajoute :

_**Je sais que ça te rassure**.

Vrai.

_**Ça fait longtemps.** Je dis, parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre.

_**Je sais.**

On reste là quelques secondes à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Une partie de moi à envie de se comporter comme si de rien n'était mais l'autre qui veut lui cracher à la figure et faire demi-tour est en conflit avec elle.

_**Tu allais boire un café je suppose. Je peux venir avec toi** ? Il demande, un peu penaud, avec l'air du mari qui sait qu'il a fauté.

_**Si tu veux**. Je hausse les épaules, fier de mon petit effet et on marche en silence vers la chaîne de coffee shops.

Finalement, je choisis le banal cappuccino. Au fond je n'aime pas ce qui est compliqué. Je n'aime pas non plus les conflits et me disputer avec Craig était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Nous nous asseyons à table et une question me revient à l'esprit :

_**Au fait ça en est où ton inscription à Harvard** ?

_**Ça avance bien**.

_**C'est cool, tu vas aller dans une bonne université, c'est ce que tu voulais**. Je commente d'une voix neutre. Il sourit, un peu faiblement, et boit une gorgée comme s'il se préparait à dire quelque chose.

_**Ouais, et toi où tu vas** ?

_**Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision finale, mais j'ai bien envie de suivre Craig à l'université de Chicago**.

_**Chicago** ? Répond Kevin, sincèrement surpris par mon choix, probablement du au neuf millions d'habitants que la ville contient.

_**Oui. On discutait l'autre jour et il avait l'air tellement emballé par cette fac que je me suis dit que je pourrais y aller auss**i.

_**Mais je croyais que vous étiez fâchés tous les deux. Tout le lycée vous a vus vous disputer**.

_**Ah ça ? C'était rien, ça s'est arrangé assez vite. Tu sais on est ami depuis longtemps Craig et moi**...

Je le reconnais c'est un coup bas. Kevin l'encaisse mal et détourne les yeux.

_**Eh bien dans ce cas... vous devriez vous plaire ensemble, là-bas. **

_**Sans aucun doute.**

Je me demande ce qu'il pense au fond de lui. Je me demande pourquoi il est assis là, à subir ça. Parce qu'il subit. Il est en train de subir un moment atroce, des ces instants où vous espérez de tout cœur être pardonné mais vous savez très bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

_**Harvard c'est dans le Massachusetts c'est ça ? C'est pas si loin, peut être que je pourrais venir te voir, de temps en temps.**

Il hoche lentement la tête et sourit :

_**Ce serait bien. **

Mais il ne me croit pas.

_**Bon, je vais y aller, je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à faire**. Je dis avec un peu trop de sarcasmes.

_**Pas tant que ça. S'il te plaît, reste.**

Et tout à coup, alors que je me tiens debout, ma sacoche dans une main, mon gobelet vide dans l'autre , en jogging de yoga au milieu d'un enseigne trop connue de café, je comprends que les rôles se sont inversés. C'est moi qui, au propre comme un figuré le regarde de haut, depuis mon podium imaginaire, parmi ceux qui ont compris que dans la vie, chaque problème n'est jamais aussi grave qu'on le croit car il finira élongé par le temps.

Kevin ne l'avait pas compris et avait laissé sa vie s'effilocher pour entrer à l'Université. Depuis le début c'était lui qui souffrait parce que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas agir sur la situation. Et, aussi mesquin et trivial que ça puisse paraître, j'étais en train de me délecter de son mal-être. Peut être que moi aussi finalement, j'avais un côté sombre.

___**_So long._  
**

Et je m'en vais sans me retourner.

* * *

[1] pour ceux que ça intéresse, la réponse est ire

Je sais, la fin est plutôt inattendue. Même moi je ne pensais pas m'orienter dans un direction aussi noire mais il faut croire que la vie nous influence.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai préféré Craig à Kevin et pourquoi je l'ai posté dans un position aussi complexe et douloureuse, mais j'aime bien tout de même, je trouve plus réaliste.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et désolé pour l'attente.

A bientôt pour la fin de Shameless!


End file.
